theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Graham Bloodworth
}} Graham Bloodworth was a fictional character on the The Young and the Restless. He was portrayed by Max Shippee from May 3rd, 2017 to Janaury 17th 2018. The character was originally credited as "Graham Benson". Storylines Graham is the current companion of Dina Mergeron. He accompanied her to her meeting with Neil Winters and Devon Hamilton, and also accompanied her to Genoa City. While Dina went to catch up with her children, Graham got the suite ready for her. When Dina returned, she thanked Graham for always taking good care of her. Graham went to the bar where Gloria Abbott Bardwell flirted with him before Dina joined Graham. Graham slowly met Dina's children (Jack Abbott, Ashley Abbott, and Traci Abbott), and granddaughter Abby Newman. At a family dinner, Dina said Graham was originally from The US and later came to Paris where he and Dina met, and he has stayed with her ever since. After the dinner, Graham pushed for him and Dina to return to Paris, even though Dina wanted to stay for a bit, saying that wasn't what they agreed on. Graham became even more insistent and started packing Dina's things for her during which he accidentally hurt her when he grabbed her wrist too hard. Ashley came into the room after hearing Dina say "ow", and demanded to know what Graham was doing to her mother. Dina covered for Graham. Graham presented flowers to Dina as an apology for being rough with her, and Dina graciously accepted them. Ashley called Graham and said that Dina wanted a photo album that Ashley had found, and asked Graham to come by and get it. Ashley talked Graham into staying for a cup of tea, and questioned him about the nature of his relationship with Dina. Ashley subtly implied Graham was after Dina's money, but Graham denies it, and said he was paid well for helping Dina. Ashley asked if Graham would be happy to walk away with nothing when Dina passes away, and an offended Graham accused Ashley and the rest of the family as also being after Dina's money, citing that they had previously wanted nothing to do with her. Graham left and returned to the room where she saw Dina and Jack. Jack left the room, and as Dina looked at the photo album, she demanded that she and Graham stay, but Graham reminded her why they had planned to leave in the first place. After Abby said goodbye to Dina, Graham went to find Abby to tell her that Dina is staying longer than originally planned. Ashley sat down with Graham to get to know him better. Graham explains that he had loving parents, who eventually got divorced. He attended school in Paris, but fell in love with the city, so he stayed. Graham started talking about his relationship with Dina, and got emotional, so Ashley grabbed his hand in comfort. Dina saw, and made it clear she was upset with Graham, despite Graham reaffirming his devotion to Dina. The next day, Graham and Dina reconciled. Graham made a call to Dina's lawyer to get the Will signing in order. Ashley came by to talk to Dina in the middle of the will signing, and Graham left. He went to the steam room where he encountered Gloria Abbott Bardwell, and they bonded and formed a friendship. Jack and Ashley realized Graham had advised Dina into early retirement, so they have her a job working at Jabot. Dina made some errors that Graham corrected and told Dina about it. Jack and Ashley discovered that Dina had given Graham access to their confidential files and were upset her. When Graham had to go of of town, Dina gave Ashley Graham's room key, so she could search his place. Graham came home as Ashley was leaving, and he later learned from Dina that Ashley had lied about why she was there. Dina ended up confiding in Graham that Ashley wasn't John Abbott's daughter, but refused to tell him who Ashley's father was. Graham overheard Nikki Newman and Victor Newman arguing about their marriage. When he got back to his room, Graham found an envelope with photos of Jack and Nikki together. He had hired someone to stalk Jack and take pictures of him. Graham addressed the photos to Victor, but said they were from Dina. Graham was shocked when Dina questioned him about a Myrna Bloodworth. Graham lied and said she was his aunt, who he was taken care of. However, Myrna was really Graham's mother, and they were plotting revenge against Dina because she stole Brent Davis away from them. Graham informed his mother that Ashley wasn't John's biological daughter, which shocked Myrna, who doubted the claim, but Graham said he can't see why Dina would lie about that to him. Ashley invited Graham to the party that Jack was thrown in celebration of her winning innovator of the year. There, Ashley exposed Graham Bloodworth as Graham Davis to everyone present, and that he grew up in Genoa City. Cornered, Graham furiously confessed to everything and let his anger out on Dina for breaking up his family. He called Brent his stepfather and the only father he has ever known. Stunned and confused, Dina accidentally blurted out that Brent Davis was Ashley's father. Feeling victorious, Graham proposed a toast to Ashley "The Untrue Abbott". Graham attempted to turn everything around on the Abbotts, accusing them of rejecting Dina. They ordered Graham to leave, and he tried to convince an confused Dina to leave, but Dina said she was staying put, so Graham left by himself after they threatened to call security. When Dina got home, Graham attempted to manipulated Dina against her children. However, Dina eyes were finally opened to the truth, and when she rejected Graham's attempts to manipulate her, he finally snapped and lashed out at her for causing Brent to leave his family, and reducing him and his mother to poverty. Graham called Dina selfish, and she slapped him, declaring she wanted Graham out of her life, and attempted to call her lawyer to cut Graham out of her will. Graham took the phone away, saying he earned very cent, and Dina collapsed while trying to get Graham to give her back her phone. Graham contemplated calling 911, but realizing what he stood to gain by Dina dying, he left the room, and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Graham called to book a cliff out of Genoa City, and planned to visit his mother to fill her in on what happened in person. As Graham headed back to his room to pack, he ran into Ashley, who made him open the door. Dina is taken to the hospital and Graham shows up with a court order to make sure only he could visit Dina. Graham later has Dina released and takes her away to a resort. When Jack and Ashley track them down, Graham is forced to relinquish custody of Dina since his power of attorney doesn’t hold up there. Graham leaves after wishing Jack luck. Return Graham returns in January 2018, casually sipping a martini while watching Sharon Newman argue with Abby Newman. Graham shows up at the Abbott mansion and tricks Traci into letting him in, and then he locks her out of the mansion. Dina cries to Graham that they took Jackie away, and it is revealed that he had helped Dina inadvertently kidnap Christian Newman by letting her pretend he was Jack as a little boy. Jack and Ashley returned, and Jack punched Graham in the stomach and tosses him out of the door. Graham returns with the police, and the Abbott’s are forced to relinquish custody of Dina back to Graham, but go to court to fight Graham. Ashley and Traci show up with Dina’s journal where she admits she started to lose trust in Graham before has Alzheimer’s diagnoses. As the Abbott’s celebrated, Graham revealed that he and Dina are married, and Dina remained in Graham’s care. Graham broke into the lab at Jabot and stole some deadly chemicals. He took Dina for a walk in the park where they sat had some coffee. Graham went to throw the chemicals in the garbage, but ran into Nick Newman. Nick asked Graham to make sure Dina doesn’t hurt his family anymore. After Nick left, Graham Graham rushed Dina out of the park, and dropped the chemicals into the garbage. When they got back home, Graham called Ashley, and invited over her. When Ashley arrived, Dina soon forgot, who she was. Graham stared fake crying and mockingly handed Ashley a tissue. A Graham and Ashley sat and ate dinner, he told Ashley he was diabetic, and asked him to get a syringe out of the cabinet. As soon as Ashley touched the syringe, Graham said he was fine. Ashley soon left fed up with Graham’s games. The next day, Graham bought Dina a ring, saying that he wanted the whole world to know they were married, but Dina rejected it, believing she was still married to John Abbott. Graham tried to gently tell Dina she was no longer with John, and when Dina was determined to fix things, Graham told her John as dead and that he was all she had now. Dina phoned the mansion, and talked to Jack, whom she believed was John. Graham caught her and hung up the phone. He tried to calm her down by telling Dina she doesn’t remember that John died a while ago, and Dina asked him to take her away from her children. Jack showed up, and Dina thought he was John. When Graham told her that he was her son Jack, Jack took Graham aside and said not to correct Dina. Graham said he will take care of his wife his way, and Jack told him to enjoy it while it lasts. Graham asked Jack what had he done. As Jack was leaving, Graham tried to keep up his bravado, but was secretly worried. When Dina went to bed, Graham prepared to inject one of the stolen chemicals into Dina. He justified this by saying Dina will only get worse and continue to suffer. After kissing Dina on the forehead, Graham went to inject Dina, but she woke up and they struggled. During the struggle, Graham ended up plunging the needle into his arm, and the plunger got pushed, injecting the toxic chemical into Graham’s skin. By the time Jack and Ashley arrived, Graham was in a coma and hospitalized. Graham was put on life support, and the doctor said he would never wake up, so Dina gave them permission to remove Graham from life support, effectively ending his life. Crimes and Misdeeds *Lied about his mom being dead 12, 2017 *Hired Jordan Wilde to stalk Jack and Nikki and take pictures of them 2017 to Sept 2017 *Conspiring with his mom against Dina 2017 to October 12, 2017 *Left Dina to die after she collapsed 16, 2017 *Assisted Dina in taking Christian Newman from the Athletic Club 2, 2018 *Broke into the Jabot Lab and stole a bunch of chemicals 11, 2018 *Tried to frame Ashley Abbott for Dina’s murder 13, 2018 *Attempted murder; tried to inject a lethal chemical into Dina 18, 2018 Maladies and Injuries *Slapped by Dina 16, 2017 *Punched in the stomach and manhandled by Jack Abbott 5, 2018 *Rendered comatose and put on life support after accidentally injecting himself with a lethal chemical meant for Dina 19, 2018 Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Recurring Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show